


A Good Call

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex with a stranger, Smut, dom!Dean, reader doesn't realize whats up, sexy times no plot, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Reader arranges sexy times with a stranger





	

Pulling your skirt down you walked towards the door, the knocking shot through the silence of your place like gun fire. Nerves raced through you. Even though it had all been planned you felt nervous. Opening the door green eyes greeted you, they were sharp quickly assessing your outfit. Pausing only momentarily on the curve of your ass that was on display as the hem barely covered you. His hand reached out to caress your cheek, and you felt the drag of his callouses against your skin.

“Looks like you were a good girl,” his voice had a rich timber and was edged with the dark lust you had heard only over the phone. 

You nodded, not sure if you were allowed to talk back. 

His mouth turned up in a brief smirk and he stepped inside, quickly turning your back so it was flush against his chest and slamming the door closed. Running a hand up the inside of your thigh he groaned as he reached the crease of your leg brushing across your uncovered pussy. 

“No panties, you are a good girl.” He rubbed a finger along your folds, parting you and pressing against your entrance. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” 

“Yes sir,” you breathed out, panting as he slowly pushed inside of you. Already so wet at the anticipation of his arrival you didn’t need much prep. His finger dragged inside you it was welcome but you needed more, so you begged. “Please I want more,” you paused but remembering to be good you added, “sir.” 

Spinning you to face him, you watched him gazing into your face watching your reaction as he roughly pumped another finger inside. You mouth opened slightly at the intrusion, and your hips ground down trying to increase the depth. 

“Feels so good sir,” you said glancing down you could see his member straining in his jeans you wanted to help him, so moving your hands between your bodies you unzipped him and freed his cock. Pumping it in your hand, you brought you hand back to your mouth and licked a stripe in your palm to make it glide more smoothly along his cock. His head snapped back, thudding against the wall behind him. With his neck exposed to you, lightly you kissed along it. 

“God feels so good baby,” he shut his eyes as you increased the pressure. Spurred on by his pleasure you pulled his wrist to get him to remove his fingers which were lazily moving in your cunt. You dropped to your knees, looking at his impressive length and marveling at the thicknesses. Your tongue flicked out to lick the head of his member, it tasted salty but in a pleasant way. You craved more so you moved in closer to take the head of his shaft into your mouth. Hallowing your cheeks you began to suck, his moans spurring you on causing you to run your tongue along him. He started to thrust shallowly into your mouth and you pulled off with a sloppy pop. 

“Ahhh baby why did you stop, your being a bad girl.” He said gazing down at you his face flushed with pleasure and dark with lust, or something else, his eyes they were almost black. Still, you had something else in mind. You turned away from him getting on your hands and knees and glancing back. Your skirt was pushed up around your waist exposing your soaking pussy to him. 

Looking over your shoulder, “sir, I need you to fuck me please.” He didn’t hesitate he was grabbing into your hips so hard you knew you have marks tomorrow, you didn’t care. His cock slid against you gathering your juices before he rammed into you. Gathering speed his thrusts rocked your body. Leaning forward on your shoulders you pushed you ass higher so you could reach between your legs to rub your clit. You started to moan, “oh God, fuck yes,” then as he grabbed a fistful of your hair using it to thrust even more roughly inside, you lost the ability to form words. Instead you pushed out shallow breaths, as you felt a fire spreading in your core your pussy clamped tight around him as your orgasm ripped through you. 

He wasn’t done with you yet, as you went limp he used his strength to keep your ass up and continued to pound you. He moved his hand to your over sensitive clit and you hissed causing him to chuckle between grunts. Then his movements became untimed and he squeezed your breast tightly as he pumped inside you. 

After a few moments he slid out of you, slapping your ass hard enough to bruise as he as he stood. You slumped onto the floor, sated. Dimly you realized he was dressed standing over you, watching you come down from your haze. Rolling over your smiled at him. 

He turned to walk out the door calling back to you right before he left, “by the way the name’s Dean.” Then the door slammed behind him. 

You knew there was something off about him but after that you couldn’t bring yourself to care.


End file.
